In my aforesaid co-pending application, there are described processes and apparatus for transferring energy utilizing complex compounds of ligands and relatively inexpensive salts including ammoniated halide salts of alkali and alkaline earth metals in the presence of suitable liquids. According to the present invention, it has been found that specific ammoniated complex compounds are ideal for energy storage and refrigeration in the temperature ranges of between about -65.degree. C. and 15.degree. C. It is to the use of such complex compounds for energy storage and refrigeration that the present invention is directed.